Upon The End, It Shall Begin
by Carapheonix
Summary: Yaoi! Rei is wounded by his village guards... in Japan? The Elders are demanding his return & if he doesn’t go, they’ll attack the people he cares about most. But Tala, Kai, and Bryan stand in their way. BryanxRei
1. Wounds And Woes, Friends And Foes

Summary:  Rei is wounded by his village guards... in Japan.  The Elders are demanding his return.  And if he doesn't go, they'll attack the people he cares about most.  But Tala, Kai, and Bryan stand in their way.  BryanxRei

Disclaimer: Me no own Beyblade.  But me do own story.

Pairings: Rei/Bryan, Tala/?, with hints of Tyson/Max?

Takes Place: A month from the end of the first Season.

-----------------------------

Upon The End, It Shall Begin.

Chapter 1-

Wounds and Woes,

Friends and Foes.

Rei ran, running as fast as his neko-jin speed could take him.  He ignored the pain in his side as he dodged the bullets flying after him.  He ran in circles and other complex patterns.  But it took him hours to lose his tails.

Once he lost them he ran to Tyson's Dojo.  Biting his bottom lip he took the dagger from his boot and lifted his crimson shirt to inspect the bullet wound in his side.

He took the knife and gently inserted it into the bullet wound, digging out the bullet from the deep hole.  It fell to the ground with a soft 'ping' and he let out a hiss of breath, his other hand had been clenched and the crescents in his palm were bleeding.  He quickly put the dagger back in his boot and lowered his crimson shirt, deciding to clean it inside.

He leaned against the gate of the Dojo for a while, catching his breath before he put on the façade that he normally wore; the happy-go-lucky, cheery mask.

He sighed, his smile in place he carefully walked inside, trying not to show signs of him having a wound in the first place.  Hoping to Kami that Kai wouldn't be there.

He walked inside and smiled at his friends mentally cursing when he saw Kai leaning against the wall.

Tyson and Max were training and Kenny and Dizzy were taking statistics.

He smiled and nodded to them, walking over to a wall across from Kai he leans against it.

Kai looks up at him, and sees a crack in the façade.  He discretely nods to the gate and Rei subtly sighs, making an excuse he leaves and senses Kai following him.

He stops a few feet outside of the Gate and turns to look at Kai.

"You wanted something?"

"Yea. Two things actually."

Rei winced, hoping it wasn't seen but knowing it was, when he hit his wounded side.

"One, let me see your side."

Rei sighs and looks at him.

"It's my business Kai."

"Rei Kon."

Rei shuddered, knowing he couldn't take him on while he was wounded.

He gave a small face and shuddered continually as he slowly peeled the shirt from his wounded side.

Kai drew in a small hiss of breath.

"Is the bullet out?"

"Yea."

"Did you have a chance to clean it?"

"No, but what was the second thing."

"... Follow me."

They walked down a few streets and eventually arrived in front of the street shark wharehouse.

"Before we go in I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Whatever happens in there stays in there."

"Promise."

"Good."

They walked inside and Rei froze.

Two figures were sitting on the steps.

"T-Tala?!? Bryan?!?"

------------

There ya go.

Oliver and Enrique _MAY_ make an appearance!

Vote to tell me if they should!

Next Chapter: 

Distracting And The Distracted

Shocking And The Shocked.

Review because I said so!

_The Dark Huntress Cara_


	2. Distracting And The Distracted, Shocking...

YAY!!!! 8 REVIEWS!!!

I feel so happy!

REVIEWS:

Reijiita: Why thank you! ::hands butt monkey:: I love your review!!

BloodMistress: Here ya go, ::wink:: He went to get it cleaned and to take care of the second... 'thing' ::winks again.::

Dark Willow: Wow, thanks for the review.

Tara: '' I'll see what happens.

Lil Baby Phoenix: Thanks.

Reiko-Sama: ::Squeals:: MERCI!!

Rei: Thank yo sooo much for your kind review!

RSMB: You're nuts Mija, but that's okay. ::laughs:: UPDATE YOUR STORY CHRIS!!!!

****

**OTHER:**

****

**Summary**: Rei is wounded by his village guards... In Japan. The Elders are DEMANDING his return. And if he doesn't go, they'll attack the people he cares about most. But Tala, Kai, and Bryan stand in their way. BryanxRei

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Beyblade. But me do own story so back off! XD

**Pairings**: Rei/Bryan, Tala/?, Kai/?, with hints of Tyson/Max.

**Takes place**: A month from the end of the first season.

* * *

**_Upon The End, It Shall Begin _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Distracting and the Distracted_**

**_Shocking and the Shocked_**

" Wha...?!?!?"

Tala Smirked, "Hey Rei."

"But—Boris—Abbey!" Rei stuttered, he could practically feel the sweatdrop.

"Wow you're an articulate one aren't you Tiger?" Bryan smirked.

"Bite me Bryan!" Rei glared.

"That's your job kitty-cat." Bryan returned calmly.

Rei Growled at him and Bryan actually looked amused.

All of a sudden Kai threw Rei, softly of course, onto a makeshift bed. He glared at him and said rather calmly, "Shirt off, now."

Rei glared at him and Kai increased the death in his, neither noticed the looks the other two were giving each other and them.

Rei grumbled something along the lines of, "Stubborn Parrot" before throwing off his shirt and on the ground.

The other two boys jaws almost dropped completely open.

Kai just pulled out a bottle of something; he couldn't see the title but he could smell the alcohol in it, from a nearby crate along with bandages.

Tala and Bryan were staring openly at Rei; his chest, stomach, and; from what they could see, back and hips were covered in hideous gashes of every length.

It took them a few seconds to see the bullet wound in his side. Blood was running from it and it was obvious that a knife was used to extract the bullet.

"Rei," Kai said cautiously. "I'm not gonna lie to you. This is gonna hurt like a bitch."

Rei grabbed Kai's collar. "Then distract me."

Kai looked at him for a moment.

For '5' moments exactly, and Rei calmly return his gaze.

"Tala, I'm gonna need you to pour this on it. Bryan, hold him down." He didn't even look up at them eyes still focused on Rei who had long since released his hold.

They nodded and took position.

"Kai," It was Bryan.

Kai didn't look up to acknowledge him either.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Distract him." He said shortly. "Tala, now."

Tala nodded and poured it over the wound. Rei roared, the sound so close to a Tiger it shocked the two D-boys.

Rei's body arched up and Bryan immediately pushed, and held, him down.

"Kai might wanna distract him damn it!" Bryan hissed, having a little trouble keeping Rei down.

Kai sighed, hoping no one would get the wrong idea. He leaned in and kissed Rei square on the lips.

Rei was shocked... to say the least. But he understood what Kai was doing and kissed him back, letting Kai's kiss relax his body.

Ignoring the small shocked gasps from the others they pulled apart when it was done.

"Bandages guys." Kai reminded them. Rei and Tala nodded and the bandages were quickly applied.

Rei sat up and caught his shirt mid-air. He nodded politely at Tala, who had thrown it to him and looked from him to Bryan.

"Sooo... You guys going to tell me what happened? Why are you guys here?"

Tala Sighed, "Boris escaped the police and he took us and our teammates with him."

"He... He... He beat..."

* * *

How'd I do?

Did I do good?

You really have to tell me these things.

**Anyway:**

Oliver and Enrique

Yes- 2

No- 0

**NEW QUESTIONS!!!**

Who should Tala be with?

Who should Kai be with?

How should a Character die?

Do you like this so far?

Should I ever write again?

Are you going to leave me with a nice review?

**_Thank you all_**

**_The Dark Huntress Cara_**


	3. Storytelling and Storytellers

Okay once again I was threatened with Pink so I'm updating now... ::whistles::

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So far TWO people have guessed events that will happen in the story!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?!??!?!?**

**XD**

**Anyway here ya go need help on this:**

**I've been thinking ahead and lots of characters are going to die in this. I'm thinking whether or not I should change the genres to: Action/Adventure/Tragedy.**

**At least 4 main characters will die! Along with many guards and so forth. I REEAAALLLLYYY need some help here!!**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**Reviews:**

**Tara:** ::eye twitches:: Thank you? Ummm... can you answer the question at the bottom within )( these. )(

**Devlinn:** OO I LOOOVEEEE YOURRRR STTOORRRYYY!!! YOU _MUST_ UPDATE AGAIN!!!!!!

Lol thank you for the review and do not mind my insanity... It comes and goes.

**Vinter**: Thank you for the nice revi--- pushed out of the way by Bryan.

_Bryan:_ Glares MY REI!! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT??!?!?!?

_Rei:_ Sweat-Drop Bry, Calm down Grin Plenty of me to share!

_Bry:_ Turns to Rei with a glare Excuse me?!?

_Rei:_ Gulps Heheheheheh... Kidding!

**Dark Willow:** I try, really I do. But they always come out short!

**Crazy Nek0-JIN: **Thank you for the suggestions please answer the question at the bottom. It's in )( These. )(

**Darkangel68:** Thank you! Please answer the newest question!

**Rebel:** It is a Rei/Bryan dear. Answer the question at the bottom please!

**InuVintage:** ::eye twitches:: Thank you? ::confused::

**Chaos**: I will try! But sometimes I shall have to center it so that I can both read and write it better. I don't know why. Oh and I really do try to make them longer but I don't want to give away too much in one chapter. Thx for the Review!!! CHECK THE BOTTOM FOR A NEW QUESTION!!

**Rejiita:** THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!! CHECK THE BOTTOM FOR THE NEXT QUESTION!!! ::squeals:: I LOOOOOVVVVEEEE reviews!!

**BloodMistress:** Check the bottom! Glad you liked it!!

**Rei:**

THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!!!

Well that's the end of the Reviews!

SORRY IF I MISSED YOU!!!

Oh and If you make a Tala/Mariah I WILL read AND review!! Please send me the link!

* * *

**Upon The End, It Shall Begin**

Chapter 3:

Storytelling Storytellers.

"He... He Beat... Spencer. Ian betrayed him, told him that Spencer planned to escape. He... I swear to gods when I get my hands on him..." Bryan was between pissed and sad, hissing out the information quickly, as if it would leave a bad taste within should it linger.

Tala nodded, "Yes, then when he was beating Spencer... Ian came and tried to explain to us. He'd gone mad, started talking about how we all belonged with Boris." He shook his head. "So I knocked him out and when the Guards came over I stole the keys to our cuffs and we ran like hell to the nearest airport and told 'em to take us here."

Rei nodded, his eyes showing sympathy. "Do you... forgive me for asking, do you know what happened to Spencer?"

They nodded, their eyes downcast. "'Teen found hanging from a tree just outside Moscow.'"

Rei winced.

"Rei," He turned to see Kai, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, giving him a look. "How'd you get shot?"

Rei looked away. "It's none of your business Kai..."

Kai rolled his eyes, then; remembering something from some of Mariah and Rei's conversations he said, "A story for a story."

Rei winced and shoved his hands in his pockets so that their trembling wouldn't show, they still noticed.

"Some guys were tailing me... nothing big okay."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "That's not the whole story Rei."

He winced again.

"They were sent to take me back to the Village."

Kai's eyes widened. "So they shot you?!?"

He winced again, "I-uh- didn't want to go willingly... let's just say it was self-defense."

Bryan grinned, so did Tala.

* * *

I NEED PEOPLE TO HELP ME!! READ THE TOP UNDER:

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!

I REALLY WOULD LIKE YOUR IMPUT!

Here's the second thing!

Oliver & Enrique: THEY WILL BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE NEAR THE END!!!

)( I know that it will end up probably Tala/Mariah (My new obsession) but I'm thinking about Including Kai in there. What do you think of these:

First is Tala/Kai Then Tala/Mariah

Or

Tala/Kai then Mariah comes in?

VOTE!

_**The Dark Huntress Cara** _


	4. Attack

**Disclaimer:**

ME NO OWN!!

* * *

**Upon The End It Shall Begin**.

**Chapter Four:  
Attack **

****

Rei had a sheepish expression on his face. He seemed to have thoroughly amused Bryan and Tala; he could only hope that Kai would drop the subject.  
  
Seeing Kai barely containing his smirk gave him a slight hope...  
  
"What did they want with you Kitten?"

That was thoroughly crushed.

"They... they just wanted me back home, something about joining the White Tigers." Rei Replied in what he hoped was a non-chant way.

"Uh huh... Riiight..." Kai said dryly, rolling his eyes. "That would have convinced Tyson, maybe even Kenny. But you'll need more practice for it to work on me."

Rei sighed seeing that he now had everyone's attention.

"Fine."

Bryan and Tala exchanged a look, one that was lost on Rei as he closed his eyes and started to tell his tale.

"I got a letter a week ago telling me that I had to return to the village.

Apparently, the Elders aren't happy that I—"

Rei was interrupted as the building they were in was rocked by a small blast.

Rei recognized the sound immediately, and looked around at the others; they were shaken but okay.

Another blast rocked the place and pieces of the ceiling and wall started to fall, Rei dodged them with slight difficulty watching as the others did the same.

His eyes widened when another blast hit the warehouse just as Tala Jumped, seeing that he would hurt himself if he fell Rei grabbed his arm and threw him towards a window, managing to bite back a roar as he jarred his wound.

Tala looked shocked for a second but reached up and caught the window's ledge as he started to fall back down.

"KAI! KAI WE NEED TO LEA-" Rei was interrupted as he was flown to the ground, a crate falling towards him, but was intercepted by a powerful kick which sent it hurtling to the other side of the room.

Rei Growled and held up a hand that was taken swiftly and he was carefully pulled up.

Rei looked at Bryan, their hands still clasped; using each other's balance to stay up.

"Where's Kai?!" Rei screamed over the noise, another blast rocking the place.

"Outside." Bryan replied then his eyes widened and he gripped Rei's shoulders.

Another, Bigger, blast sent Rei Toppling into Bryan, making him Dizzy, only the blast didn't end.

Rei clutched Bryan's Shirt and mouthed. 'Window.'

Bryan nodded and they both took off running.

Once they reached the window they both looked at each other… and jumped.

* * *

End of Chapter 4!

W00T!!

Dev finally got me out of the small Writer's Block phase and I ended up Writing two Chapters.

And thanks goes to her!

:: Showers Dev with Cookies ::

_**The Dark Huntress Cara** ___


	5. Retaliation

I've decided to give you two chapters, well... that and I made a deal with Dev.. xD

****

**Reviews:**

I don't think I got to them last time...

**Dev:** You rock. Thanks for the review.

**Crazy** & **Rebel**: :: Gives a Bad-ass Rei Plushy :: Don't worry we're all stupider then someone.

**Dark Willow:** W00T!! Thanks!

**Rejiita**: W00T!!

**Tara-** Read under: IMPORTANT on chapter III.

**Dejitaru**- Aww... Would it make you happy if I made a Rei/Kai for you?

Anyway, I hope you continue to keep reading the story.

**TO ALL THE MARIAH HATERS: **Aww.. come on now guys... lighten up! My Mariah Ain't gonna be all that bad...

I'll make you a deal!

If I finish this story and not one person, you guys or new ones, likes Mariah... then I will shut up about Tala/Mariah.

How's that?

**Disclaimer:**

Okay this is the last one for the rest of the story.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS PLOT!!!

Thank you, have a nice day!

* * *

**Upon The End, ****It Shall Begin**

**Chapter 5: ****Retaliation**

Rei and Bryan Latched onto the Ledge just as a crate was thrown right where they were standing, Rei threw himself onto the window and pulled Bryan up.

They both looked down and grinned at each other before jumping out the window and landing on their feet.

They heard a noise and realized that they were surrounded, seeing Tala and Kai a little ways away, surrounded by both knocked out guards and conscious ones.

They sighed.

"45 to 2. Hmm... How many you want Kitten?"

Rei Glared at him. "How many can you take Falcon?"

Bryan grinned, " I can take all of them..."

Rei returned the grin. "Not If I do it first."

They sighed and did a quick Rock Paper Scissors.

Rei won.

"Damn. Fine, go get 'em kitty."

Rei Growled and kicked a confused guard in the head, while using his other foot to get another one.

"STOP CALLING ME KITTY!!!"

Bryan snickered and leaned back against a nearby tree and sighed, shaking his head as Tala and Kai came over; apparently through with their group.

"Kitty ain't so bad..."

Kai grinned, "This is nothing. Just wait until you see him arguing with Lee..."

A few seconds later Rei came up to them his pockets full with Village-made Grenades.

They raised an Eyebrow at him and he smirked.

"Just incase they try something... I'll be able to hurl them back!" He winked and suddenly his face lost all of it's humor.

"Sorry for getting you guys involved with this. I'll try to be back as soon as possible. Kai, I trust you'll say bye to the others for me?"

"No."

"Kai, I don't have time for your—"

"How can I tell them if I'm with you? After all unless I phone them it'll be pretty hard. After all it's not like I can shout at them from China and expect them to hear me."

Rei's eyes widened and he gave Kai a look.

"We won't be able to tell them either. China's a LOONG way away from Japan. Right Bryan?" Tala said with a smirk, winking at the lavender haired blader.

Bryan sighed, "Hn."

They all grinned.

"So... I guess you guys will be needing to know how to use these..."

* * *

_**W00T!**_

Yup two chapters!

How much ya love me?!?

**_The Dark Huntress Cara_**


	6. A Past Forgotten

I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it.

Now I ask something of you.

If you write one of these pairings I shall have a pairing that you decide. (Though it can't involve: Lee, Mariah, Tala, Bryan, Rei, or Kai unless you want me to do a one-shot.)

Here are the pairings:

Tala/Mariah

Tala/Kenny

Tala/Rei

Bryan/Rei

Tala/Kai/Rei/Bryan

Tala/Mariah/Kenny

Tala/Rei/Bryan

That's it. Thank you and I do hope you enjoy this chapter. As short as it is, I'm trying to write them longer but understand that I do not want to give away too much in one chapter.

* * *

Upon The End, It Shall Begin

Chapter 6:

A Past Forgotten

Rei sighed, having left a note with Tyson's Grandfather, saying they had decided to go away for a while.

Rei smiled softly, absently tracing a small scar, in the shape of a wavy line, across his palm.

He looked up, hearing his name, and nodded at Kai, who sat next to him. Comforting him without saying a word.

Tala was Looking around the small campsite and Bryan was leaning against a tree, eyes closed.

He closed his own eyes and let loose a small sigh.

Then, suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, a slight grip that he knew too well. Reaching a hand up he placed his hand over Kai's; a silent message that he was fine.

Reassured, Kai nodded and walked away, giving Tala a look that told him to follow, they walked away from the slowly dying Campfire and further into the forest.

Bryan's eyes slowly opened to see the Neko-jin; now clad in his regular outfit, Sitting a few feet away, eyes closed.

_'Any minute now...'_

"Bryan?"

_'Yup, here it comes...'_

"About the World's, are we... okay?"

Bryan smiled, AN ACTUAL SMILE! Letting his eyes drift close.

"If we weren't Kitten... we'd probably be tryin to kill each other. Now go to sleep. You're obviously tired."

Rei smiled in return and nodded, laying down and letting his eyes drift close.

* * *

Dev I know I promised the Rei Angst but I decided it would be better next chapter or so. 

_**The Dark Huntress Cara**_


	7. A World of Hurt, Comforting Foes

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!

I was grounded, then I just didn't feel like writing and... yeah, well I'm here now and I'm making up for it by updating all my stories!

So If you're a fan of more than just this story, wait no longer, for the other stories will be updated!

**BTW:** BIRTHDAY WAS September 8th, 2004!

Also look out for my newest story: Twins of Ash

Coming soon! (Aka, as soon as I finish updating my other stories.)

Along with: Her Guardian

Coming soon! (Aka, let me finish de bloody chap. first!)

Okay now then, if you want a disclaimer, don't be lazy and look back a few chapters.

Last but not least!

_**Reviews!**_

_**Chap. V**_

**saFire flamE -** Dear, like I have explained before, I am trying to make them as long as possible without giving away too much in one chapter. I like being a tease! Read the important!!! section of the Authors Notes.

**T -** Dear, the All-Starz aren't even in this story I don't think... okay, they might... Hmm... Let me ponder on that suggestion!

**Kaiswings**- Dear, It wouldn't ruin it. Just wait, you'll see. Hell by the time I'm done you'll probably like my Mariah, and if you keep R&Ring and you don't like her, then I'll make you a story, whatever pairing you want. By the way. It IS a Tala/Kai. It's just going to have Tala/Mariah on the side! Read the important!!! section of the Authors Notes.

**Dark Willow-** BOOYAH!! ::Throws party streamers:: BOOYAH!! Read the important!!! section of the Authors Notes.

**Shindou-kun and Ryu-sama**- Lol, err... thanks? ::Throws on some 3 Days Grace as she crashes de party:: Read the important!!! section of the Authors Notes.

**Devvy**- ::Smiles:: I might make up for it this chapter or next... but I love that Theme song and I can't wait until you continue it!

_**Chap. VI**_

**Yin Yang Tiger Girl - **Dearest, I shall do for you what I will do for Kaiswings. (Chapter 5---) No Yaoi yet! I'm such a tease aren't I? Well don't worry, a small Bry/Rei Moment in this chappie. Read the important!!! section of the Authors Notes.

**T -** Past Forgotten... they made up, (NOT LIKE THAT... D yet!) they aren't going to be all that awkward around each other. Because they forgot about their past history together... hence: Past Forgotten. Read the important!!! section of the Authors Notes.

**fireDragon & Tara-** fire... I have no Idea how that rhymes... but... w/e floats ye boat!! Now I will do the same to you guys as with Yin Yang Tiger Girl and Kaiswings. But make sure you read the important!!! section of the Authors Notes.

**Devvy -** Here's you angst... and a Bry/Rei moment to celebrate you updating! Now all you have to do is update again, any one of your Bry/Rei stories (Or Master Among The Greater... I think that's it... xD) and I'll update again... what a joyous world in which we live! Read the important!!! section of the Authors Notes.

**devilburns-** Tell ye what babe. I'll make another story a 4some. Just for you! Now all ye got to do is read the important!!! section of the Authors Notes.

That's all for Reviews!

If you write one of these pairings I shall write a request with a pairing that you decide.

Here are the pairings:

Tala/Mariah

Tala/Kenny

Tala/Rei

Bryan/Rei

Tala/Kai/Rei/Bryan

Tala/Mariah/Kenny

Tala/Rei/Bryan

_**IMPORTANT!!!**_

I STILL haven't gotten help with the rating, if you do not understand, go back and read the important section in the other chapter/s. If you STILL do not understand Review telling me so and I will clarify it in here. Thank all of you for reading this; please continue to read this section of the Author's Notes.

IF I HAVE OFFERED TO GIVE YOU A ONE-SHOT OR IF YOU WISH TO MAKE A REQUEST THEN EITHER IM ME, E-MAIL ME, OR MAKE A REVIEW STATING THAT YOU WANT TO GIVE DETAILS ON YOUR REQUEST. I WILL THEN E-MAIL/IM YOU WITH A LINK TO A SITE WHERE YOU MAY DO SO!!!

Now, with no further adieu (::Sweat-drops:: 4 pages of AUTHOR'S NOTES?!?!?!) CHAPTER 7!!!

* * *

_**Upon The End, It Shall Begin**_

_**A World of Hurt, **_

_**Comfort of Foes**_

Rei moaned and rolled over, the other three glanced in his direction and sighed before looking at one another...

But Kai shook his head, "Don't, let him work it out."

They nodded, still casting glances at him every few seconds.

!$! Dream !$!

_Rei smiled, walking down the river to his village when he was attacked from behind. He screamed in terror, knowing what was about to happen, when he was knocked unconscious._

_When he awoke, he was in chains, hanging from the ceiling of the underground training room, blood was trekking down the side of his face, his feet were inches from the floor and his whole body was soaking wet. Not a good thing when they take you in here._

_He tugged experimentally, then immediately winced, as he jarred his wrists, which were rubbed raw with the strain of holding him up, as the chains were so tight._

_He looked up, as the door was pushed open with a small creak. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the wire in 'his hand. He smiled and walked forward, a cruel light in his eyes he raised his free hand and dragged it down his bare-chest. Rei's eyes narrowed, as did his pupils, and he instantly drew back._

_He opened his mouth to speak but it was too late to correct his mistake and he let loose a scream instead as he dragged the wire down his wet flesh, efficiently electrocuting him. _

!$! Back to Kai and the Others !$!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

They ALL jumped up and snapped their heads in Rei's direction, his body was arched off the ground and convulsing.

"Kai..." Tala whispered, obviously recognizing the movement for what it was.

Kai's eyes closed a small hint of tears, hidden behind his eye lids. "We can't wake him."

"but.." Tala started, but was quickly interrupted.

"NO!"

Tala winced, sending a tearful look in Rei's direction, his eyes closed as well, and when he opened them, they were hard, cold. He wasn't distracted by the second yell... nor the third.

But neither noticed as Bryan walked over and sat near Rei, but they did notice when he started humming a Russian Lullaby.

!$! Dream !$!

_When he drew the wire back at last, Rei's voice was so hoarse from screaming that his mouth hurt, even when closed. Tears went down Rei's face, un-noticed by him, but the other saw, and saw fit to lick them away._

"_aww, my poor little Cat. Here... let me make you feel better." He dropped the wire and kissed the boy, who now knew better than to pull away, groaning as he forced open the bruised lips, and entered the sore mouth. _

_Rei's body shook with sobs as the older man continued to kiss him, a hand running over his burning chest. The other pulling free a knife._

!$! Kai and Others !$!

Bryan's voice simply grew louder with each scream, then fell quiet once more as they slowly stopped, all the while he yearned to wipe away the tears.

He had done this very thing so many times in the abbey... so many times.

His eyes closed, but whimpers and hoarse yelps forced him to push back the memory, right now he was needed.

!$! Dream !$!

_Rei whimpered again, his mouth long since abandoned for his neck, as the knife dug into his skin once more, both opening old scars, and creating new ones._

_When his teeth sunk into his neck, drawing blood, he almost arched away, but he couldn't, for the older man had wrapped his other arm around his waist as he ground against him, moaning repeatedly._

_Rei was crying once more, as the blood was licked away and then his tears, then his pants, followed closely by his boxers, were removed; along with the older one's clothing. Once more, he ground against him, licking his fingers he slowly made circles around Rei's entrance, enjoying the whimpers he caused._

_With another thrust he came, then he drew back and spun Rei around, then he wrapped his arms around the wet and bloody boy, and thrust into him, tearing flesh, making blood dribble down and drip softly on the floor._

_Rei Screamed again, twice as loud as he ever had before, but then he gasped as one hand wrapped around his erection, the other pinching and tweaking his nipples._

_Then, while continuing to stroke and torture Rei he began thrusting, slowly at first, but slowly gaining in speed. Continued to cry out in pain, part of him wanted to just ignore the pain and focus on the pleasure, but the other part of him just wanted him stop!_

_Then after a few more thrusts it was over, he came for the second time that night. And then he kissed Rei savagely and dressed, and walked out, leaving Rei with the solemn servant girls, who probably went through the same thing._

!$! END DREAM !$!

He bolted awake, without a sound, tears continuing to stream down his face. He looked over and saw Bryan, just looking at him. The song he had been humming died in his throat. They just looked at each other for a long while, then he put his hand on Rei's face and wiped away his tears.

No words were necessary, both knew what he had dreamed. But neither needed to discuss it. "Tala and Kai went off to gather more Fire wood. They'll be back any minute. We haven't decided on who will take watch... so... if you would rather stay up.."

_A harsh tongue dragging across his cheek, a knife-_

He jerked away from his touch, the soft look in Bryan's eyes slowly faded. "Yes. I'll... I'll do it."

"Okay. There's food near the fire, I'm going to bed. Tell them I call next watch." With that, he turned and walked to his pallet, on the other side of camp.

* * *

What did you think of my first ever Rape scene?

It was horrendous wasn't it?

Well at least I didn't copy parts of it from other authors... ::Has read many people with almost the same exact Rape scenes. (Shattered Mask and Resurfacing being one of the major two. Resurfacing came first... it's obvious in their techniques... but still.)

Anyway, Review!!

_**OOO The Dark Huntress Cara OOO **_

_**OOO Behl OOO**_


	8. Sorrowful Apologies

I don't really like this chapter all that much. But it just came out so hey w/e. Anyway, I'm going to start on DTB. But I just wanted to update this so I could get back to the not so angst-y part of the story.

Which would, in fact explain the shortness.

Anyway, since _NO ONE_ from FF, would help me with my thingy... I'll now just get on to bribing you for FF's.

_**ANYONE WHO MAKES A FIC WITH AT LEAST ONE OF THE PAIRINGS (Dedicated to me of course.) WILL GET A FIC IN RETURN!!**_

**Tala/Mariah**

**Tala/Kenny**

**Tala/Rei**

**Bryan/Rei**

**Tala/Kai/Rei/Bryan**

**Tala/Mariah/Kenny**

**Tala/Rei/Bryan**

**Tala/ Daichi**

**Tala/Kenny**

**Kai/Hillary**

**Tala/Hillary/Kai**

**Tala/Hillary**

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**Reviews:**_

I'm so proud that I have 59 reviews, that I'll make my 60th and 61st reviewers a request.

All they (or anyone else that has made a ff w/ one of the pairings above) have to do is go to the bottom, (I'll have a spaced out link there) then they just sign-up and add a comment... or they can just E-mail me at: Carapheonix for AOL, or CaraPheonix for Yahoo.

**_Dev:_** Lol thanks btw. xD! Any-who, your theme song is:   
BRYAN TO THE RESCUE! theme song...dun dun dun...duh dun duh...

**_Fire Dragon: _**Lol thanks... **_   
_**

**_Babymar-mar & Devilburns(even though you didn't review): _**I'll write a 4some for you two. Get together at one point and decide what you want the major thingy for it is. Read above for instructions on making the submitting of the final idea. Anyways... Mar-mar, I don't know yet... but I might make them former lovers or w/e. You guys will have to vote.

**_Ying Yang Tiger Girl_**: Just wait. It may not be as bad as you think.

**_Suguru's Oni: _**Why thank you.

**_Luna:_** Articulate aren't you? Please more than one word... or at least put it in caps with lots of '!'s after it.... . make me feel special here...

**_Shindou-Kun and Ryu-Sama_**: BOOYAH! Lol thanks. It took me like three seconds, but I didn't want to go too into it seeing as how It probably would've turned out more like someone else's and I want to be as safe as possible from the FF police.

**_BloodMistress_**: Whoa... are you okay? xD Just kidding. Anyway, thanks that means a lot. Hopefully this chapter will be as good... without sending people to the hospital... . hehe... whoops?

**_T_**: Lol thanks, and see, I'm not the only person who agrees that they sound the same after a while. I posted this on and their all like: Nuh-uh! And I'm all: Uh-huh! And... well you get the picture. Hope you like it... I really don't. Probably the WORST chapter I've ever written which is saying a lot considering the Prologue of Intertwined Fates I considered short, and blah-y.

**_Everanimelover:_** Gee thanks. If there are any requests or anything (Since I think you might be new to this story...) I'll make you one... though please keep in mind that it may take a while to complete. xD

_**

* * *

**_

_**Upon The End It Shall Begin**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Sorrowful Apologies**_

Rei leaned against a tree near the fire. He knew that Tala and Kai at least knew part of the story; for when they returned, neither could meet his eyes.

Rei sighed, golden orbs staring into the fire. Then they darted to Bryan's still form. He wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not.

But for the past 4 hours since Tala and Kai had fallen asleep, all he could do was remember waking up just about _in_ Bryan's lap.

(A sudden mental image filled his head; he shook it quickly, a soft blush covering his cheeks.)

However, when he wiped away his tears, all he could see, hear, and feel was 'his' face, 'his' voice, his tongue, fingers...

A short sob escaped him, but he caught it before it was too loud. He slid down the tree, head in his hands.

He had jerked away from 'him' not Bryan. But then Bryan's eyes got cold. And he had stood and went away from him. He had spoken so coldly, hell he didn't even look at him.

Tears ran down his face freely, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. He sniffed quietly, trying to stop himself.

But it was no use.

The dam had broken. His eyes had flooded. And very soon his life would be nothing but pain.

Bryan's body tensed as he felt eyes on him yet again. He knew it was Rei. He was still distant; slightly upset and doubtful since earlier.

His eyes clenched shut as he desperately tried to ignore the sobs that ripped from Rei's throat. His hands tightened and his chest ached.

But before he could do anything Rei sniffled to a stop.

But what he quietly whimpered next... nearly broke Bryan's resolve.

"I-I'm So-Sorry. It was... he... I'm sorry. B-Bryan. I'm Sorry."

* * *

End chapter! 

Lol hope you like it so far.

Oh okay thanks to Erik, Em, Mica, and Nici. Who helped me out with the Genre thingy... which no one else really bothered with...

Also, if you write me a Request, then either E-mail it to me, or go here

http:www. fanartcentral .net/artist.php?op show&artistCarapheonix

(the only spaces are after www, .net, and op ), all u need to do is sign-up and add a comment, or you can just skip that and E-mail it to me... >.>

... w/e... anywayz... I'm gonna work on DTB will listening to Foamy's Squirrel Songs.  Really awesome.  Search for it if you have the chance.

**_The Dark Huntress Cara _**

_**Behl**_


	9. Wood War

**Important things will be in bold. **

_Semi-important things will be in italics._

_---_

I have decided to update this story (Actually Dev told to me to… . ::squeaks:: Yes mummy!) But I also decided I should give you a preview of my up coming fics, Fatal Presence and Twins of Ash.

But Twins of Ash will be Next chapter.

So 'Fatal Presence' will be at the bottom.

_Just so you people know, I have started a C2 for relations between Bryan, Rei, Tala, or Kai. With one of the other four, or all, or three… Lol, anyway… _

_Join it if you'd like, but please send me more story links/ID's but please spread the word of the C2!_

**Oh and if you didn't win the requests (For reviewers number 60 and 61: IM/E-mail me with details!) then go to my Gaia shop (link in profile) and make a post saying that you would like a one-shot or story…but you'd need to make an account and give me some Gaia Gold. xD **

**I'm desperate for GG!**

**We also do poems, banners, and art. **

_**Reviews:**_

**Melissa-** Congratulations! You were the first Reviewer you get a cookie

::shoves cookie down throat:: _and a one-shot!_ **(Leave the details in the aforementioned place… AKA: read A/N.)**

**By The Way: This _IS_ Bry/Rei, Tala/Kai.**

**WhiteTigress666-** Lol yea, I'm like that a lot too. Why review every chapter when you can review with every update instead? ::winks::

_Congratulations you were the second reviewer. You get a box of lollies... ::Shoves box in hands:: and a One-shot!_ **(Leave the details in the aforementioned place… AKA: read A/N.)**

**Ni-** Lol, Sorry dear, but didn't you pay attention… they have to go to the village. This means, inevitably, they'll run into the White Tigers at some point. Also Enrique and Oliver will be stopping by… don't worry though. It will still be as good as if they weren't in it. For I shall blend all of this in well!

**Luna-** See there you go… ::hands candy:: thanks for de enthusiasm love.

**Kai's Bunny**- You mean… KAI LIKES BUNNIES?!?!?! OH MY--- ::Clears throat:: right sorry… . Anyway, Thanks and like I have said millions of times… THIS WILL BE A T/K!!!!!!

**BloodMistress-** I missed you! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?! Lol glad you like it. If you want a request you just tell me lover.

**Ryou's Oni-** Er… keep your name…it'd just be confusing… even more so than it is now… Check out: Forever Ours… it has a side of O/E-goodness.

**SilverWing-** Thank you! .

No harm no foul. Lol, anyway, thanks.

I know I didn't get to everyone but I'm short on time and I just got un-grounded so I'm stressed… yea anyway…

Since last two chapters were based on Rei and Bry…this one is for Tala and Kai.

::Winks::

Merry Christmas!

_**Upon The End,**_

_**It Shall Begin**_

_**Chapter 9: **__**Wood War**_

Rei and the others were walking through the forest. Bryan was as cold as before and Rei said nothing unless he had to, pulling on the Façade whenever someone either addressed or looked at him.

Tala would shoot Kai a look, but get rewarded with a discrete shrug and they'd keep walking. It was nearly dark and it was time to get the wood for their fire.

Tala and Kai, after reaching camp, once again went on the hunt for wood. But after a while Tala stopped walking, making Kai turn and look at him questioningly.

"Do you think we should talk to him?" Tala asked, his eyes bearing into a tree behind Kai. "I mean, if he needs to talk about it, then we should-"

"Bryan'll take care of it."

Tala blinked before his brow furrowed slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Kai rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. "You know something Tala? You can be REALLY dense sometimes."

"WHAT?! YOU-"

"Bryan and Rei have more of a connection then I've ever seen between Rei and anyone. Even with the White Tigers and the BladeBreakers, he was distant. Bryan also feels a connection with him, because besides the people from the Abbey, Rei is the only one who's lived when he's stood up to him. He's the only one who hasn't backed down. Bryan respects him."

Tala blinked again, before shaking his head. "Point taken, but you didn't have to call me dense you bloody git."

Kai smirked, "Truth hurts huh Tala?"

"What?!" Tala glared at him and threw a piece of the wood at him. "TAKE THAT BACK, PARROT!"

"OW! Stupid mutt!" Kai snapped throwing a branch in return.

"MUTT?"

"Good you know your name!"

And so they went, back and forth, all the while playing, as Ian deemed it: "Wood War."

Sorry for the short Chapter...but I'll make up for it by giving you the preview. So here is your preview of Fatal Presence... Now if only I could remember the summary... .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rei ran as fast as his feet could take them. Kevin was on his back, biting his lip to stop any shouts of pain as Rei's running, jerked his broken leg back and forth. **

**Rei was not too much better, he was bleeding profusely from several wounds and his left ankle was sprained, along with his right wrist, and to top it off, several bruises covered both of their bodies, though significantly less on Kevin's.**

**A small bloody trail followed them, and he had to make sure to loop every now and then to make it harder for them to be tailed.**

**"Don't worry Kev. We're almost there now."**

**"Rei... I... I don't wanna die."**

**Rei froze for a second and glanced at Kevin, who's head was resting on the back of his neck. He felt cold tears flow down his back and he stiffened when Kevin continued.**

**"And... I don't want you to die either!"**

**His eyes closed and his voice came in a breathy, pained, whisper. "Don't worry Kev. They're not gonna hurt you again. " His eyes opened and narrowed, pupils slit with hate. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Did you like it?

Let me know!

Drop me some lines man!

I'm thinking that the premiere date will be about _January 16th, 2005_.

Reviews are good.

_**The Dark Huntress Cara **_


End file.
